shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Proof
Proof is the tenth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Linda and Amanda are determined to prove that the guys did not burn down the Wilson High Library in the prank wars! Can they do it? Plot As the annual Crosstown Races comes near, students are practicing on the soccer field. Linda is concerned about how they'll do since Dexter didn't understand what a goalie even does. Linda also was angry at Amanda who was supposed to be creating good plays but was instead making people run around in circles. Linda told the team that the truth is that she's not so good either at soccer so she apologized for losing her temper. Dexter understood how difficult her position can be and Linda added on that she's not sure if they can do soccer for the races without Hector and Howard to help. Alexei then came out of nowhere and thought he heard them say that they're giving up already. Linda asked what Alexei is doing here and he said to check out his completion but it looks like they're isn't any. Alexei added that the team should reconsider about being fired up about the events and laughed since they're going to lose since firework-friendly teammates aren't here. Later that night, Amanda and Linda were writing letters for the guys. Linda didn't get why they'd do that to them since Hector, Howard, and Brendan knew how important they were needed to help beat Wilson at the Crosstown Races, but they had to take the silly prank wars too far. She didn't get why they'd want to burn down the Wilson library. Amanda said that maybe they want to go to bootcamp to try all the shoes on. Kinda told her that Hector only said that to not worry her since bootcamp is not a place for trying on shoes but a place to go for a punishment like for going too far in a pranks war. Amanda didn't think he'd do something like that but Linda claimed that their prints were all over meaning that they must have done it. Amanda then agreed that maybe they did do it but Linda looked at the paper once agin noticing how it said that the building was burned at 11:00PM. She thought they set the fire as soon as they seperated but the article says it was set much later. Linda then realized that Howard for sure didn't set it since they were watching a movie together at 11. Linda stated how they should tell Judge Tigh what they found out. The next day in the courtroom, after the girls told the story, the judge believed that what Linda told was only a story and that many people have told him they didn't do it but there was no evidence to prove it. He said that if they find the evidence of all three victims then he may reconsider their punishment. After school, Linda was telling Amanda how they only have 3 days until the Crosstown Races so they only have 3 oppritunities to find proof. They agreed to first figure out evidence on Brendan so they'll need to find somebody who knows where he was that night. The girls found Dinah 30 minutes later in the computer lab. Brendan has promoted her character on Warscrew:Online to look after the village while he's gone. Linda then noticed how much she put into the game. She noticed how she's so tired that she's shaking, she's even more paler then normal, and her eyes are starting to gaze over. Dinah agreed that she should take a break. She doesn't get how Brendan is able to do that while maintaining a normal life. Dinah stated that that's another reason for him to come back home. Linda then asked where if she knows where she was at 11:00 that night. She told him that he was playing online with her at that time. Linda then said how they still need hard evidence. Dinah said that they can since the game keeps a record of when a player logs in and out, and they can print out a sheet revealing the times. But to get it, they'll need to get into his account. To guess his password they needed to think like him. The password ended up to be "blood baby" which was actually the band the two of them were listening to in the car meaning that he must have been thinking about her! Linda then printed out the logsheet which showed that he logged in at 9:45 and was on for 3 hours so he couldn't have possibly set the fire. The following day, the girls decided to investigate Howard. Linda knows he's innocent since he was with her but they now needed to figure out how to prove he didn't do it. Linda then thought that maybe he has kept his ticket from the movies in his room. The girls went into Howard's room. The girls searched his messy room and found his ticket in the jeans he wore that night but unfortantley it was not in a good condition. Kay and Kel then entered the room. The twins asked what they're doing in their room. Linda said that it was Howard's room but the girls said that they claimed it. They said they can take it since he go in lots of trouble and will be gone for months, maybe forever. Linda noticed how they sounded excited about it and they said they knew he'd be framed for a crime he's never done. Linda asked how they would know he actually didn't do the crime and they said that they know he was seeing the "Prom-posal" with her. They also revealed that they snuck in to take pictures. Linda asked why they'd take pictures and the twins said so they can blackmail him in the future. Linda told them that she needs those pictures but they asked why they'd give it to her and she said for money and to blackmail him as much as they want in the future. Kay and Kel then handed over the pictures and were looking forward to "ruining his life". The next day the girls went to investigate where Hector was at that time. They went to Hector's house to ask his dad if he'd know. Hectors dad told them that he went on a date on the Wilson side of town. Amanda knew she was on the date but asked who he was on a date with. Linda managed to grab a little black book of all the girl's numbers. She added that Hectors dad didn't know who he was on a date with but knew it must have been special. Amanda asked if she thinks he'll ever choose one girl to stick with forever. Linda said that will likely happen since even though guys like him "play the field" deep down they're insecure, and once they're ready they'll settle down with that one special girl. They then looked through the book and thought that they should question a girl named Camille who works at the flower shop on the Wilson side who may know. Linda was about to ask her questions but Camille said she's really busy at the time unless maybe she helped her make some boutiques. A short while later, Camille walked over to inspect the boutiques they created were perfect and couldn't have done it better herself. Linda then asked her if Hector was there the night of the fire. She said he was describing how handsome he is making Amanda angry. Linda stated that since she called handsome maybe that means they were together but she said she wishes but he was with another girl. Camille told her that he came to purchase flowers here for his love. Linda then noticed how that was the same flowers on Amanda's dresser. She thought to herself that she should have seen that coming but she doesn't want to push it too far since Amanda is already dating Zach. The next day, Linda stated how they had evidence for all of the guys except the girl who went on a date with Hector didn't come forward. Amanda said how the girls probabaly wants to but it may be complicated for her. Linda however said that's all the time they have and they'll have to go to Judge Tigh with what they have. At the courtroom, the judge said that according to his bailiff, there is evidence for all 3 victims. Linda them said the facts. She began by saying that the fire burned at 11:00, but according to Brendan the logsheet states that during that time he was playing the computer game Warscrew:Online. For Howard, she and him were seeing a movie at that time and she had a picture of them taken at exactly 11:02. Judge Tigh believed the first two suspects but now needed to know about the last victim Hector. His car was photographed by a traffics camera on the Wilson side of town. He asked if she had proof and she said that she doesn't but she knows somebody that does but that person is afraid to come forward because of what it could do to her, but she doesn't believe Hector deserves to be punished for something he's never done. Amanda then nervously stepped forwards and told the judge that he couldn't be have done it since he was with her. Judge Tigh asked what they were doing and she was about to say they were on a date but Zach walked inside. Zach asked what's going on since he heard her voice and she asked what he's doing here. He said that he needed to pay off parking tickets. The judge once again asked what she and Hector were doing that night. Zach thought that she was at an all girls slumber party. Zach then said that it sounds suspicious now that he's saying it out loud while he was describing the details to the slumberparty. Amanda then admitted that there was no slumber party. She was on a date with Hector. She lied to him because she didn't want to hurt him. Zach said that it did hurt him a lot and she shouldn't bother to show up at the gym with him. He then left and the judge said he wanted hard evidence. She then took out a strip of pictures of the two from her pocket. In one of them she blushes as Hector kissed her on the cheek. The judge noticed how the two were in the Wilson mall the exact time of the fire. He then figured that all 3 of the guys really are innocent! A few hours later, Hector was saying how he guessed that they're all suckers for love and the same thing happened as in the end of the last episode Guys Versus Wild where the guys finally found the road but were approached by Officer Monte who found them. He actually told them that they're girlfriends found evidence to prove that they're innocent and they're free to go home now! Bonus Scene Later that night, Paula was thanking the cheerleaders for coming to the emergency cheerleading meeting. Paula told them that as they know Amanda was just caught cheating on Zach for Hector. She added that now popularity totals must be updated to effect this status. Jessica said how she feels bad for him and when she feels bad for cute guys she likes to make out with them. Paula added 5 points for him. Maria added that Zach is the quarterback on the football team and now he's back on the market again. Paula added 5 points since he's an athlete, eligible and attractive. Paula then looked at her eraser board and noted how his popularity is skyrocketing. However Taylor stated that they're forgetting that he wasn't nice to her. He always ignored her. All the girls nodded in agreement except for Paula. She still subtracted 20 points for being a jerky boyfriend. She then went to Amanda. Jessica said how she definitely shouldn't have cheated on her boyfriend since cheating is wrong. Maria said how Hector is a musician (DJ) and Zach is the star of the football team which should add some points. Paula complimented Maria's comments and noticed how she's almost not even popular anymore. If she gets one more downgrade then she'll be moved to a "wanna be" category. Taylor however brought up that Amanda and Hector do both make a cute couple and they make each-other happy. Paula told her that it's not about being happy, it's about being popular, and sometimes being popular can mean sacrificing. Paula summed up that Amanda is now on popular probation. Characters *Linda Carter *Amanda Applebee *Judge Tigh *Zach Wells *Dinah Nightingale *Kay and Kel DeGeest *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Brendan Berg *Officer Monte *Alexei Harp *Dexter Albright *Paula Anderson (Bonus Scene) *Jessica Blaire (Bonus Scene) *Taylor Vale (Bonus Scene) *Maria Gonzalez (Bonus Scene) Trivia *All of the girls at the cheerleading meeting in the bonus scene ended up being a head cheerleader eventually. Quote Proof.jpg Adman da Admits She Cheated On Zach.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2